Incredible Night
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Helen spends the night with her secret lover Yami. WARNING: Infidelity


In a room with an amazing view of the city. The lights are like the stars in the night sky. Helen would enjoy the view but she's on a large bed moaning because someone is eating out her pussy. The individual who's doing that is not her husband but a young man named Yami Muto. Everyone knows his as the King of Games. "For someone so young, you're quite skilled eating out a woman!" he hips bucks when Yami's tongue flicks her clit.

"You'll be surprised how many women I had sex with," Yami said while rubbing Helen's folds with two fingers. "I'm surprised you let me rip a hole on your super suit," Yami spreads Helen's pussy with his fingers then drops his head down to resume licking her pussy. Helen responds by moaning louder and running her fingers through Yami's hair. It took him no time to find her G-spot with his tongue.

'I-It's fine!" Helen groans. "I always wanted to have sex with my super suit on!" Yami switches his tongue with his fingers. Helen meanwhile is kneading her breasts and pinches her nipples. The fabric feels good against her skin but Yami's tongue and fingers feel better. "I'm going to cum again!" Helen moans loudly and releases her love juices all over the bedsheets and her young, secret lover.

Yami looks at her chest. "Since you have stretching powers, can you make your breasts bigger?" Yami asks and sucks on Helen's clit while fingering her pussy.

"Only one way to find out!" Helen cries out and sure enough, she can use her powers to make her bust bigger. Helen smiles and bites her lips. She felt a bit silly for not using her powers to do that sooner, "It's time for me to repay the favour Yami. It's your turn to feel pleasure," Helen said with a suggestive voice. Yami nods and sits up on the bed all the while Helen repositions herself between the young man's legs.

She unbuckles his belts, then has Yami to get up a little so she can pull down both of his pants and boxers. "Oh my!" Helen gasps with a smile, "My husband dick isn't big like yours!" she said while stroking Yami's shaft with both hands. Leaning in, Helen sniffs Yami's cock. "It smells better too," Helen said and wraps her lips around Yami's tip. Her tongue swirls around it a few times.

Yami moans. He puts a hand behind him and the other on Helen's bobbing head. "How's the taste?" Yami asks with a smirk.

"I don't know, I have to taste more to find out," Helen said then takes more of Yami into her mouth. While she bobs her head and her tongue swirls around Yami's shaft, rubs the base her fingers and rubs his ball sack. Yami gets his answer to his earlier question because Helen furrows her brow, has a lustful twinkle in her eyes and is sucking his dick harder as well louder.

Noticing some of Helen's hair is getting the way brushes them away gently. "From the way you're sucking me off, you hadn't done this for a while," Yami said. Helen only responds to Yami with moans and a nod. "I see," Yami smiles, "Feel free to enjoy yourself," Helen does so. She feels a strong heat surging throughout her body. The heat feels stronger at her breasts and pussy. Both of them wanting Yami's dick.

The grip he has on Helen's head gets stronger when he cums. Shooting his seed down the superheroine's throat. Helen did not hesitate to drink it all down. Once she's done slowly moves her head up until Yami's cock leaves her mouth with a wet pop sound. "Still rock hard! This is why I love young cock," Helen said and moves up until her enlarged breasts are covering Yami's cock.

Pressing them together, Helen begins to move them up and down his cock. "How are you liking a MILF's titty fuck?" Helen asks sexually then dips her head to suck on Yami's tip.

"I love it!" Yami said with a loud moan and rolls his head back. "It feels like you have done this before,"

"Maybe~," Helen smiles. She titty-fucks Yami until he cums again but she didn't drink. Instead, Helen lets Yami coat her face and breasts. "So thick!" Helen moans and rubs Yami's cum between her fingers before licking them off. Helen then gets on her back and holds her legs up, "I think we're done with the foreplay~," Helen said as her juices drip out of pussy.

"You're right," Yami smiles. He takes off his pants and black sleeveless shirt and tosses them to the floor. The young man moves closer to his older lover. He rubs his tip against Helen's pussy before slowly inserting it deep inside the married woman. "After having three kids, you're still so tight Helen!" Yami groans.

"Did you forget what my powers are?" Helen asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Yami laughs then starts to move his hips with a grip on Helen's waistline. His thrusts are not strong but Helen's breasts still jiggled. An outline of her nipples can be seen clearly. Helen bites her lips and looks down to see Yami's cock go in and out her pussy. Her breath soon began ragged and her moans grew louder. "Are you going to kee that mask on? I know your real identity,"

"It makes things sexy," Helen smiles.

Yami smiles back. "Fair enough," Yami picks up speed and fucks Helen harder. His MILF lover shut her eyes, arch her back and is now screaming in pleasure. Her hands left her legs and moves to Yami's chest which has a few scars due to protecting his twin brother Yugi. Yami grits his teeth and is groaning in pleasure.

Their room is filled with the sounds of a bed creaking, wet slapping sounds, and the moans of Yami and Helen. Yami leans and sets his hands on the bed, thanks to his hight his face is right by her boobs. He takes one of Helen's nipples and sucks on it hard, resulting in a cry of pleasure from Helen. She also puts her hands on Yami's back. She closes her eyes and skins into pleasure.

"I'm going to cum!" Helen screams. Yami groans because Helen's pussy is crushing his cock. He's going to cum but holds that urge back with all his might. Sweat is building up between both of them. That didn't bother them one bit. "My turn to be on top~," Helen said with a pant.

"Sure," Yami nods. Both of them moans when Yami pulls out. Just as he lays on his back Helen is on him in a flash. She holds his cock and rubs the tip against her before sitting on it. With her hands on Yami's chest, Helen starts to ride her young lover roughly. Yami moans and grabs onto Helen's plump ass. Giving her cheeks a nice squeeze and a slap. Helen moans when Yami did that and her pussy tightens.

Taking note of that Yami slaps her ass multiple times with both hands. Tho she's wearing her super suit Helen has a good feeling her ass getting red. She didn't mind because she too immersed in ecstasy. It grew when Yami moves his hips with Helen. His head hitting her womb over and over again.

Stopping his hips Helen cums hard again. Feeling weak, Helen falls ontop of Yami and smothers him with her large breasts. He's still able to breathe through his nose. Yami moves his hands up Helen's ass and wraps his arms around her waist. Helen grips the bedsheets tightly when Yami moves his hips again.

The superheroine is so lost in ecstasy her tongue and is drooling. The combination of Helen's boobs on her and scent is making his dick harder. Aswell getting him close to cum. Because he's currently muffled can't warn Helen that he's going to blow is load. "OH!" Helen moans in surprise when she feels when Yami's cum pours into her womb. "I miss this feeling!" Helen moans. "After cumming three times, you're still so hard!~" Helen said and rolls her hips.

She hears a moan from her young lover and his hips once again. "Still so much energy!" Helen cries out. She's not sure if she can keep up with Yami but she lets him fuck her in any position he can think of. Helen lost count of how many times she came as well how many times Yami came inside her.

"Thank you Yami, I needed that," Helen said panting. She rests her head on Yami's chest. "It's a good thing this room comes with a shower. It will be hard to explain to my husband why I smell like sex when I get back home,"

"That's why I pick this room in the first place," Yami said. His hand is resting on Helen's hip and is holding her hand.

"Planing ahead I see. I like that," Helen smiles.

"You think your husband is going to clean up his act?" Yami asked.

"Not sure but if he doesn't, let's do this again," Helen smiles.

"I'll like that and thank you for an incredible night," Yami smiles and gives Helen a passionate kiss.

**A/N: What other MILF you want to see Yami sleep with? **


End file.
